Affiliations to the Sky
by The Mafia-ish Addiction
Summary: With his 'death' plotted by his own father, Sawada Tsunayoshi is saved by two unlikely duo and was sent under the Sky Arcobaleno's care. With a traumatizing past and a hidden power that when awakened forcefully will turn chaotic it's a struggle for Tsuna to keep himself in line or else all hell will break loose.


**I thought I've lost this many weeks ago when the computer had to be reformatted, turns out I had it saved on my sister's flash drive and might as well publish it now before it really does end up in a bin or something.**

**I know that the concept for Tsuna having a twin is already slightly overused but I just want to give my own take on it.**

**I don't own KHR. Unbeta'ed. Grammar mistakes are my fault.**

* * *

_**~Affiliations to the Sky~**_

**_Vongola Mansion, Italy. Fourteen years ago…_**

"Your decision is obviously rushed and irrational.I suggest you think things thoroughly before reaching a conclusion"

"No my decision is at its best. Atsuki had the greater power, he will be Decimo. He's far more fitted becoming the next Vongola than his useless piece of a brother"

"Don't you think that it's too early for us to decide? Both of them showed traces of the sky element and it's not something to just be disregarded."

"Atsuki's flames are stronger while Tsuna's is weak, almost none visible."

"Flame power are abilities that needed enhancement and development. You, yourself know that. Your kids are barely three, I'm pretty sure things are bound to change and if that is to happen then that'll be the time where a decision shall be in action."

"Even so, Atsuki is older. He's the successor by birthright."

"You know very well that the rules do not apply to twin heirs. It's written within the very rules of the Vongola that if twin heirs are born to the family, both will have equal rights and shall duel for the spot together with their chosen guardians. The victor will then be crowned as the next Vongola and the other in return shall aid, pledging his loyalty to the chosen leader."

"It is obvious that Atsuki will emerge victor."

"You are taking sides, Iemitsu. That's not how it's suppose to. Both of them are your son, as a father favoring the one better than the other is simply unacceptable."

"I am doing this for Vongola."

"There was never a rule of abandoning a family member much more your own blood and specifically an innocent child even for the sake of Vongola and there will never be one." Nono stood from his chair. "It's not always good to favor the stronger one over the weak; strength doesn't always define true power. Sometimes it takes something far better than that. Don't easily judged things with only what your eyes chooses to see"

"What's more important than being stronger? The stronger overrules the frail and the weak and as far as my observations took me, Atsuki surpasses in a level higher than Tsunayoshi"

"Such thing as will power and the resolve to protect, you don't see those kind of things on three-year olds; it's something that requires development. There's a possibility that Atsuki may have it in the future but so does Tsuna. For those to develop, they both need guidance."

"I say you're also taking sides."

"I am not; I just want both of them to have equal chances. If you really are after the safety of the Familgia, you will be able to see my reasoning."

"Then I think this conversation is pointless." Iemitsu stood up "I will be going. Thank you for the tea"

"Iemitsu…"

The man stopped and waited as to whatever the current Vongola boss is about to say.

"… I just hope that on the day you finally see things my way, it's not yet too late."

Iemitsu simply walked out of the ninth's office. Not a single word uttered.

**_-Time skip-_**

**_Vongola Forest, Italy. five years later..._**

A young Tsunayoshi struggled to follow his father as they walked deeper into the forest.

"Hurry up you brat, It's just walking how long will it take you? You're such a weakling; I can't see what Nono saw on you. All I can see is nothing but a burden. Even your mother feels the same, we're just doing Nono a favor that's why you're still living with us" Iemitsu glared.

"I'm sorry… Tsuna will get stronger and will no longer be a burden!" The young boy's eyes begin to water.

"Stop your excuses, you insolent child! Why can't you be like your brother? Atsuki is a great boy, unlike you!" Iemitsu glared "Don't you dare show me your tears! Walk faster!"

"Y-yes P-papa."

"And stop stuttering!"

"Sorry."

"I said walk faster! You have a pair of feet; use it for damn's sake!"

"Where are we going? Why aren't we together with Mama and Atsuki?"

"Quit your blabbing!" Iemitsu hit the barely eight year old boy with a thick branch he picked on their way. Unsatisfied, he gave the boy several other hits before slapping him hard on the face making the boy stumble down the ground. Iemitsu then raised his right foot and is about to kick the boy.

"Please stop, Papa. It hurts." The boy instinctively raised his hands to try protecting his frail body.

"Shut up! I will hit you when I want to!"

"I'm sorry, Papa! Tsuna will behave, just don't hit Tsuna!"

Iemitsu stopped. "Be thankful I'm in a good mood, now walk or I'll make the next hit much more painful!"

The boy did as told and continued walking/limping. His small body filled with small cuts and bruises both coming from his fresh wounds others from almost healing ones.

He really wanted to cry but he can't. If he does, his father will just hit him again and he doesn't want that.

He can't really understand why his father favors his twin over him. If it would just be 'love Atsuki more and siding on him more than he does Tsuna' then that's okay, Atsuki can take the part of the favorite child. All Tsuna wanted is a bit of affection from their father. To be loved and taken care of, even for just a bit. Doesn't even require being as warm as Iemitsu does to Atsuki, just enough for him to feel that fatherly love he always thirst for.

He simply wanted attention from Iemitsu.

Well he did get the attention part, just not the way he imagined.

Iemitsu will hurt him when he can and that's almost every day and he'll tell him how ungrateful he is having such a weakling for a child. He'll hurt him physically and if he can't Iemitsu will result to verbal abuse. During worst days, he'll do both and the boy is always threatened that if one word is to leak out, he'll receive twice the beating…forcing Tsuna to fell silent and to lie and keep on lying about his cuts and bruises.

Then there's their mother, Nana who like Iemitsu never hesitates to show Tsuna that the older twin is far more pampered and loved. Other people may see that Nana is just oblivious and Naïve to the fact that his husband and beloved Atsuki don't treat Tsuna as kindly but she knows greatly. She's aware of her younger son's misery but chose to just let it be, pretend that she is knows nothing and in reality feasts over her son's agony. Neither comforting the younger boy nor telling the older to stop ever crossed her mind, maybe it did but she shoved the thought away.

For Nana, seeing Tsuna reminded her of a dark moment. It's because of Tsuna that her life had almost been consumed, ending without her wanting it too. She's still young and she's got great things to do in life and Tsuna almost took it away. It was the time she was giving birth, Atsuki came out with no problem but Tsuna is a struggle. Tsuna took hours, almost a day and Nana's energy got drained and her color turned pale, she almost lost her life. Other mothers would feel satisfied and happy finally being able to see their child, the pain and the sudden and almost meeting with the afterlife gone in an instant but Nana is different. For her Tsuna is a curse.

And she never forgets to show him every day.

But no matter what, Tsuna still love his family, even if they don't reciprocate the same kind of feeling. Besides, Atsuki had always been there for him, his older twin brother who really cares for him a lot. His older twin had always been kind to him, nursing his wounds and scaring all his bullies away. He would share his toys and his new clothes (in secret, their father shouldn't know or Tsuna will be in trouble) and he takes good care of him and give him the brotherly love Tsuna deserves.

"Stop right there."

Tsuna did exactly as his father commanded him to.

"Put this blind fold on."

"What are we doing here?"

"Don't ask questions! I never said you can ask me stupid things!" Iemitsu forced the blindfold, tying it with so much force making the boy wince in pain. "Now turn around!"

"Are you going to leave me here? Please don't!"

"Will you just shut up? I'm tired hearing your voice, so just keep it shut and turn around! It's a simple instruction!"

The boy turned around.

Iemitsu chuckled darkly. "See, simple."

Tsuna then heard his father's footsteps. "Don't leave me alone!" The young boy's tone was frantic and scared. He's unfamiliar with the forest and as a child the mere thought of being alone makes him nervous.

"Don't worry; I won't go anywhere…not until I'm done with what I am here for!" Iemitsu's voice sounded evil and full of cruel intent. "Do you know why I hate you?"

The boy did not answer.

"It's because you are weak! A piece of disgrace that is unfortunately born into this world! Things will be better if not because of you! You made me look terrible in the eyes of Nono and you know what? You don't deserve my love or my sympathy at all! You're a big pain the very day I have laid my eyes on you! I don't tolerate weak people furthermore disgraceful ones like you! The Vongola will be much stronger and fearless without you, a weakling tainting our reputation"

The boy cried. He's just a child and too much emotional abuse is never good, especially when said words are from someone who should have been the one shielding him away from the verbal scars and the pain.

"But don't worry, I will end everything now."

The boy stopped crying. End everything? What does his father meant by ending everything?

Without any other word Iemitsu reached for a sharp long blade he had carefully hidden between some bushes. Iemitsu grinned evilly; he had planned it perfectly for years. He had tried getting rid of Tsuna for years now but his plans always failed so he had to take things more seriously. He had to think of a great plan, something that will not point the blame on him.

And he came with the perfect scheme.

First he'll take Tsuna to a remote place. Then he'll give him hits and bruises along the way and make sure he's badly beaten and of course he'll shout at him just for the sake of his own twisted entertainment. Then when they arrive at the perfect spot, he'll get rid of him with one long stroke. He can't use a gun; guns are loud and gather too much unwanted attention. A blade, long and sharpened to perfection will do the job... perfectly.

But he knew people, mostly the ninth will be asking questions and search for the boy.

Of course, he already planned for those things. He'll just make a great, convincing story of them being attacked by an enemy Familgia. Him struggling to protect Tsuna but failing in the process and being forced to retreat away from the crime scene and 'unfortunately' and 'reluctantly' leaving Tsuna's body behind. Genius. He'll just a have to give himself a few cuts here and there, maybe even break an arm and rip parts of his clothing and ah, even trash the place into unbearable condition. Yes he'll do anything to make his story sound so convincing.

They'll eventually search for the boy but Iemitsu cared less. By the time they find him, the boy will be dead.

And no one can stop him into making Atsuki the next Vongola boss.

With that being said, he started giving himself bruises here and there. Even hitting himself countless of times on a nearby tree, he then picked the blade he used on Tsuna and started giving himself cuts all over his body. It was painful but he stopped himself from screaming in pain. He even destroyed his favorite shirt.

Then he trashed the place.

Satisfied he stood up and started to walk away, leaving the blade and the struggling boy behind.

Unbeknownst to Iemitsu, Two shadows saw the entire event. They waited for the man's total disappearance before sprinting into action.

"He's mental, pure mental I say. How can someone do this to his own child? What type of person is he?"

"A monster" The other figure responded before glancing at the wounded boy. "How is he?"

"Alive but barely, Too much blood is lost. We should at least do something to stop his wound from bleeding too much. Hurry hand me your shirt."

"Why should I?"

"And what do you expect, Me to do it? Just hurry up and hand me your shirt."

The other grunted before taking his shirt off.

"This will only slow the bleeding. He needs medical attention."

**…iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"What is it, Luce?" A Chinese martial artist named Fon, also known as the Storm Arcobaleno rushed to the Sky Arcobaleno's side upon seeing the look on her face. She just had another premonition.

"The wait will soon be over, the clock is slowly ticking and things will start to change."

"Wait for what? Clock will start ticking? Things will change? Please elaborate, Luce." Fon could have frowned by now, if only he's not someone who can maintain his calmness on almost every situation. However, his calmness doesn't guarantee him not being worried. He's just an expert in hiding his emotion away.

"He'll soon find his way here." Luce smiled warmly towards Fon.

"Who are you talking about? Is it someone's future you're seeing"

"The child born to purify things, the favored kid who carries the will of the first. The one destined to rule the sky, the greatest powerful persona chosen as one of the miracles."

"One of the Miracles? Miracle of what"

"The three Miracle Sky of the Tri-Ni-Set." Luce smiled as she softly caressed the small bump in her belly. "According to a legend passed through memory from one Sky Arcobaleno to the next, three powerful Sky of the Tri-Ni- Set will be born within a certain era and together will restore balance and peace and with that a great war will end."

"And this boy is one of them?"

"Yes, he's the most powerful one of the three."

"I guess Byakuran's the other one." Fon smiled as Luce nodded. The white-haired boy arrived into their lives three years ago, he was eight back then. The Storm Arcobaleno had been curious about why Luce suddenly dragged him and Viper all the way to Peru and into one of it's dark alley way. They found the kid there; sitting in an old card board box and munching on a bag of marshmallows he mostly have stolen from someone, his clothes tattered and his hair messy and he's doesn't look Peruvian at all, later they found out he's Italian. Both he and the Mist Arcobaleno never understood back then about why Luce took him but never asked questions. They both knew that if their leader decides on something, it's for the best.

Now it seems Fon is beginning to understand why.

"Do you know that my dear Yuni is also a chosen one?"

"Yuni? So you've already chosen a name? Does it mean baby's a little princess?"

Luce nodded.

"Fair enough." Fon held the woman's hand. "He would be happy, If he had known. When are you going to tell him? Luce, he deserves to know and he should know you're still alive. Xanxus, Viper and I have been keeping our secret as much as we can but we can only hide nothing more than so much"

Luce's warm eyes faded. "I know. I wanted him too, I do love him after all but this is all for the best. However, there are things in life that are not supposed to be revealed, at least not when the right time comes but if it is to be, He'll know"

"He? Do you mean..." Fon's eyes narrowed a little, during the start of their conversation the Sky Arcobaleno had been talking about only one 'he'

"Yes, him" Luce smiled "Anyway, Uncle Fon would you take care of Yuni when I'm gone?"

"Uncle…" Fon repeated the words over and over again.

"Sounds nice?"

"It does." The man fell silent as the wind's breeze traveled its way to his skin. He held out a sigh "Is there no stopping it?" Fon asked.

"You can't stop fate, it's not meant to work that way." Luce bit his lips.

"I know but still…"

"Do me a favor, will you"

"Anything"

"Take care of them; don't let them and most specially him to fall into the darkness that might one day consume him, he's our greatest asset but if we fail on his upbringing, he might end up being our greatest downfall. If his sky turns dark, the other two will soon follow. They afterall at some point, mirror each other "

Fon's eyes turned serious, his interest perking up. "I'm listening, tell me more Luce."

"There's always a downfall to every legend created. The yang that lives within the yin, the shadow that grows up side by side with the light. We cannot destroy it, apparently, only he can and that is if he'll have enough resolve to do so. We have to make sure it never goes out of hand. The best we can do is to try controling"

"I will do my best. I promise"

**…iOiOiOiOiOi…**

When Xanxus got picked by his adoptive father almost a decade and a half ago, he was quite sure back then that if there's something that the Vongola valued most, a lot better than their heaps of fame, power and influence then it would be their family. Family or Family it doesn't really matter.

Once you're Vongola, you'll always be Vongola.

For years, he had that belief that the Vongola is a mafia Familgia of utmost uniqueness. It is an organization like no other. Sure, just as any other underground party the killings and the bloodbath are there, it was inevitable and a permanent scar and a curse they can never run away from. However what distinguishes Vongola from other Familgia would be the way they give value and importance to their members, direct or not. They're a tightly knitted Familgia.

The boss cares for his subordinates' well-being much more than he does to himself and in return, the subordinates give back a whole bunch of undying loyalty. Both parties trust each other, willing to sacrifice for the sake of the other.

Well, that was his assumptions.

And he was right…

…until the day he realized he was not. Well not totally.

Everything he believed within all the years of being with the Vongola. The loyalty, the trust, the kindness and everything that goes along with it…

They were all just a bunch of lies created to control all that they considered weaker. The Vongola lives in a world of deception; they're a bunch of manipulative minds that in the right time will not hesitate to strike and bring forth utter chaos. If you are weak, you'd either be used, lied to or worst killed without having the chance to fight back. Betrayal is the brother of greed and selfishness its sister.

He hated himself for not being able to realize everything sooner.

He was one of their unwilling victims, caged inside a trap he had willingly stepped on...and to his own annoyance, it's a trap he can't run away from.

"What are we going to do now, we can't just go back shouting stuff like 'hey we know what you did and we decided to stop it.' Things don't work that way." Xanxus's musing had been cut by his companion

"Who says we'll let them know what we did?" Xanxus let out a smirk. "The fun is just getting started."

"Muu, what do you mean?"

"You've asked me for a long time vacation to meet someone so why don't I grant you that wish."

"What are you planning?"

"We are going to destroy the current Vongola and he will be our main key." Xanxus stared at the sleeping boy he was carrying bridal style in his arms, the boy's face covered with dirt and his body covered with his own blood mixed with a few touches of soil that got wet upon the sudden contact of the dark, crimson liquid. The boy got a few cuts here and there and an arm is undoubtedly broken, the most life threatening is a gash on his back, being secured by Xanxus's now torn shirt.

He was badly beaten but he will live.

He has to live.

Xanxus will make sure of it. If there's still hope for Vongola, then undoubtedly the boy will be the key.

"What about the others? Are we going to tell them?"

"No, this will be a tightly secured secret between us and your comrades. Take him and make sure he gets proper medical attention, tomorrow you two will be on your way and I'll be staying to make sure all your tracks get covered. They can't know he's alive, at least until all pieces of the puzzle are finally being put together."

"You have to pay for everything, you know."

"You're still as greedy as ever, Mammon."

The now identified companion let out a small grunt. "I am not"

"Say whatever you wish."

"I won't definitely be back for a long time, make sure to get a proper illusionist that can take my place while I'm gone. I don't want you guys screwing up and creating failed missions. Just the thought of money being wasted sends me shivers and a very nasty headache."

"We're talking about the Varia here. Do you really think I'll have someone who would act like a pimp?"

"Also…"

"Fine, I'll make sure he stays out of trouble or at least he stays alive after creating one."

"He won't probably survive without me telling him what he should or should not do. That guy's pretty stubborn"

"You really care an awful lot for him."

"No, I don't...he's simply my main source of income and I care for people with huge amounts of wealth, the wealthier they are the greater amount of money I can scam."

"I'm sure you know that I'm not talking about his money."

"Am I too obvious?"

"You're actually great at hiding but I'm not Xanxus, leader of the Varia for nothing." Xanxus grinned. "You should go."

"You know, I still prefer this part of you than that stupid, scary, uncaring façade you would let out in front of other people… I'm telling you now since obviously, I can't for some time."

"And I'm still amused knowing you actually care for something else besides money."

The girl scoffed. "No, I don't. Stop putting lies on your head. However, I can say that you my dear friend is the caring and passionate one. You may not look like it and you're probably good at hiding but I know you more than anyone else, even a lot better than Squalo does"

"Whatever, Just get going."

"What, can't bear hearing a compliment?"

"Trash."

Mammon picked up the still sleeping boy, gently carrying him in a way that will not further harm him and have his wounds bleed for the nth time. Mist then started to engulf the pair. The girl nodded. "I'll try to contact you, I'm sure you would want to know what's happening." With that said, the mist disappeared, taking the illusionist and the boy with it.

**…iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"Father, where have you been and why are you covered in mud?"

Iemitsu stared at his son and grinned. "Papa just came from 'work' and it's really muddy there"

"Where's Tsuna, I thought he's with you…Is he lost?Please find him Father, you know how easily it is for him to get lost." Atsuki looked at his father's with the amount of concern only a boy his age can give. "He's also clumsy and I'm afraid he could've gotten hurt and I'm not there to make him feel fine and put a bandage on his cuts"

Iemitsu simply ruffled his boy's hair. "Just go to sleep."

"Okay…but if Tsuna get's home, he'll sleep beside me, tell him that!" The boy yawned before walking to his room. Iemitsu grinned darkly as he stared at his son's retreating figure. He had gotten rid of the only hindrance to Atsuki's rise to being the next Vongola boss. He doesn't even care that the one he disposed of is his own flesh and blood. For him Tsuna is just a burden to Vongola and getting him out of the picture is the best decision he ever made. If he can't take immediate action now, Tsuna will be the downfall of Vongola. If such weaklings are to exists then the Vongola will crumble down and turn into ruins. Iemitsu will make sure that it's not going to happen. Tsuna is weak and the weak are to be taken out.

He should die.

He's worthless anyway.

He won't amount to anything.

Too bad, Iemitsu doesn't realize... He made the greatest mistake of his life.

**…iOiOiOiOiOi…**

A pair of eyes opened up only to have them re-close after a split second, having been temporarily blinded by the sudden intrusion from the warm and strangely glowing rays of what humans ever so generously baptized as light.

He kept his eyes closed for quite sometime before blinking a couple of times, re-adjusting his sense of sight.

Where is he anyway?

And pray tell why his tiny body hurts like hell.

The boy tried to remember everything that happened so far. However when he did remember, he had wished that he did not. That everything that happened so far had been forgotten and the cause of his wounds are created entirely out of different things.

and not that sad and awful fact that his own father tried to kill him.

Why did his own father hated him anyway?

Is he really that much of a failure that even the very man who worked half the part of bringing him into this world had tried to take away his life, as if telling him that his very existence is a mere error. That he shouldn't evensupposed to be in this world and him living and breathing had been a great mistake and that he, himself is one big mess. To be disposed as if he is nothing but a measly piece of garbage.

He wanted to understand why. He really do.

But no matter how hard he would try to figure out reasons behind his father's action. He still can't understand, he tried but everything is a pile of one great jumble and so he did the only thing he can at that very moment.

He cried.

Mammon opened up his eyes to the sound of someone sobbing and sees Tsunayoshi crying his eyes out. Seems like the boy is yet to figure out he's not alone.

"Hey, brat"

The boy wiped his tears. Who is that? "E-eh, M-Mammon-nee, what are you doing here?" The boy for the mean time forgot about his problems.

"I'm here to go with you."

"Really? Where are we?"

"On a plane."

The boy looked at the window and saw nothing but clouds and the sky. It was beautiful, almost enchanting as if he is...

"Is this the plane to heaven? Are we dead now? How did you die? You're here to go with me, that must mean you're an angel. Are you an angel? Where are your wings? That means you can fly right? Can I fly with you? What about the other people, are they dead too?" the boy asked nonstop.

Mammon rolled her eyes. "No, we're not dead and I'm not an angel, sorry to disappoint" Did the boy really think that she'll die without making people pay her their debts?

"Oh..." Tsunayoshi had his little hands crossed and his eyes narrowing. "So where are we going?"

"Japan."

"Okay!" Tsuna nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"Stop that, your eyes will be irritated"

"But my eyes feel funny"

Mammon sighed heavily. "Come on, let me take a look"

The boy, nodding stared at his older companion.

Mammon's eyes widened before narrowing. "Tsuna what's your eye color?"

"Brown"

Mammon's suspicion was confirmed. It seems like the boy had unconsciously awakened a part of his hyper dying will mode...

...and his eyes suspiciously looked like someone else in that mode.

Ieyasu Sawada or more known as Giotto, founder and first boss of the Vongola.

* * *

**This won't be updated for a long time but do tell me your opinions. If ever you found a character being OOC its because I wrote it for them to act that way.**

**I'll try my best to update my other stories.**


End file.
